The Lone Wolf
by mrgamerguy47
Summary: The Temple of Sacred Ashes is a smoldering crater, the Conclave has been slaughtered, the Templar/Mage fighting has reached new heights, and a massive hole has opened up in the sky and is raining demons all over Southern Thedas. Maxwell Trevelyan must lead the Inquisition or die trying. Then oppritunity comes in the form of the one they call Geralt of Rivia, the White Wolf.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lone Wolf**

**Hello my babies! I am back after a looooong hiatus brought on by equal parts depression, college, writer's block, and a major computer crash. Anyways, I made a New Year's resolution to get back to writing so I am going to kick things off with a new story.**

**So I've been playing a lot off the new Dragon Age game, three playthroughs to be extact, and I just knew I wanted to do a crossover on it and with the Witcher 3 coming out in May, if they don't delay it for a third time, I decided to combine the two. Major spoilers for both franchises. So here's the summary:**

Maxwell Trevelyan has had the worse week of his life and just about anyone in all of Orlais, Ferelden, or the Free Marches could claim the same thing. The Temple of Sacred Ashes is a smoldering crater along with the Divine, the Conclave has been slaughtered, the Templar/Mage fighting has reached new heights, and a massive hole has opened up in the sky and is raining demons all over southern Thedas. The only hope anyone has rests in Maxwell's hand in the form of the Mark but he will need more than that to save the world. With the newly born Inquisition at his back and companions at his side, he will need to lead them or die trying. Then, oppritunity comes in the form of a man, a lone wanderer, a warrior, a legend named Geralt of Rivia, the White Wolf**.**

**...**

**Chapter 1: On the Hunt**

Maxwell Trevelyan looked down at the war table and rubbed his tired eyes and throbbing temples. He had just returned to Haven from Val Royeaux and was discussing what transpired in the beating heart of the Empire.

"Well they didn't try to kill you on the spot so they haven't completely vilified us." Josephine, the dark skinned ambassador of the Inquistion, said as she smoothed out the front of her ever present golden dress with ruffled sleeves, holding her writing board at the ready.

"No they just ignored every word I said, and publicly denounced me as a traitor, a murderer, and a heretic." Maxwell said, still rubbing his eyes. How was he expected to close the Breach if every single person in southern Thedas with even the tiniest slither of power wouldn't even give him the time of day.

"We don't need the Chantry. Just the Templars." Pointed out Cullen, the curly haired commander of the Inquisition's troops, standing at attention in his usual set of shining armor, accented with a mane of red animal fur around the collar.

"It would be nice to have some sort of legitimate organization to back us, Commander." Lelianna countered, as she brushed a strand of her short red hair out of her face. The Inquisition Spymaster was wearing her chainmaile dress, along with her gloves and the purple hood she always kept pulled up. "And as I said before, the Templars aren't our only options. Mages can give us more than enough power to seal the Breach."

"You really think it's a good idea to pit a bunch of mages against a horde of demons?" Cullen shot back, "If even one of them is possessed it would be a living nightmare for us and the poor sod with a demon prancing around in his skull."

"Would you have us go recruit the Templars so they go back to locking up innocent people who's only crime is how they were born?"

"No! I'm not saying we-"

"Enough!" Shouted Cassanda, with her usual glare on her face, as ever present as the scar on her left cheek. The former Seeker was wearing her normal attire: a steel breast plate, armored gloves, brown leather pants, and knee high boots. Her short black hair was done up in a braid that wrapped around the crown of her head. "Let's let the Herald give his opinion on the situation."

The four all looked to Maxwell, waiting patiently for his response.

"The Templars made it clear that they didn't want anything to do with us or the Chantry when the Lord Seeker Lucious knocked a Sister out cold in the middle of a market square." He said, remembering the scene perfectly.

The Sister had been standing on a stage, grand standing for the gathered crowed and trying to paint the Inquisition as heretics and murders, when the Templars arrived. They marched on stage without saying a word and then one of them blind sided the Sister as the Lord Seeker gave his speech on the Chantry's tyranny, the Inquisition's heresy, and the Templar's destiny. Then they marched off leaving the crowed shocked and confused by what they had just seen.

"Then let's take up the Grand Enchanter on her offer and go to Redcliff" said Lelianna

Grand Enchanter Fiona had approached Maxwell and his group as they were leaving the Capital, much to everyone's surprise. She then invited them to Redcliff village and left before anyone saw the leader of the rebel mages walking the streets of Val Royeaux.

"I don't trust the mages." Cassandra said, "This 'invitation' could to easily be a trap."

"Then this is what we'll do." Maxwell said, "Lelianna, send some agents to investigate where the Templars have gone. Josephine, see how we are standing with the Chantry after that show in the market place. Cullen, send some men to Redcliff to see what the situation is there. I want to at least hear what the mages have to say before making any final decisions."

"I'll come with you to Redcliff in case it really is a trap." Cassandra said

"Very well, is everyone clear on what do?" Maxwell asked to which they all nodded, "Then we're adjourned. I'll set out for Redcliff tomorrow mourning."

Maxwell left the war room and was about to retire when he was approached by Lelianna.

"Herald," she said, "there's something I almost forgot to tell you."

"Almost forgot? You mean you don't remember every waking moment?" Maxwell said with a smile

"That's what field reports are for." She said with a chuckle, "There are rumors of a man in the Hinterlands. He seems to be a mercenary or a hunter of some sort."

"The Inquisition already has mercanaries, Lelianna, like the Chargers."

"Yes, ordinarily I wouldn't pay this any mind but this man seems to be a Nord."

That got Maxwell's attention.

"A Nord? You mean he is from the kingdoms to the east? Across the Frozen Sea?" he asked, a little surprised

There was extremely little known about the eastern continent. From the tales brought back by traders, the south was ruled by the empire of Nilfgaared while the north was controlled by a handful of kingdoms such as Temaria, Kaedwen, Aedirn, and others. The people who lived in these kingdoms were referred to as Nord or Nordlings.

"Yes, now as far as I can tell no Nord has ever even set foot on Thedas. I was thinking you could look for him while you visit Redcliff, he may be of some help to us."

"The mages take priority but I will look into this." Maxwell said after pondering for a second. With that he turned around and left for his quarters to prepare for tomorrow's journey.

...

The Hinterlands as bright and sunny as always when Maxwell, Cassandra, Vivienne, and Iron Bull arrived at the Crossroads. Rays of light shown through the branches of pines and fir trees while refugees crowed and bumped past each other as they milled about the tents trying to get more food or blankets from the soldiers. No matter how much they gave the refugees, their was always another hungry mouth to feed or another wound to stitch closed.

"Even after we give them all the food and blankets we can, these people are still struggling to survive out here." Maxwell sighed

"The sooner we kill those Mage and Templar assholes the sooner they walk down the road with an arrow in the back or a fireball to the face." Said Iron Bull.

The extremely muscled qunari man stood at least eight feet tall, nine if you counted the horns that sprouted from the top of head. His grey skin was riddled with scars and he was missing his left eye which he covered with a black eye patch. He had no hair on his head other than afive o'clock shadow and he wore only simple striped breeches and a leather harness.

"Elegantly put, my dear." Said Vivienne.

Where Bull was epitome of brute force, Vivienne was the sterling example of refinement. The dark skinned woman wore a white traveling dress with long, elegant sleeves, and a large frilled collar. On her usually shaved head she wore a white head dress with two large decorative horns that covered most of her head but left the face open so as to show off her bright eyes and full, pouting lips.

"Your Worship," said a scout standing over by the road signs, waving to Maxwell, "there's a report for you, sir."

"What's going on?" Said Maxwell

"Scouts spotted that a giant has moved into a cave to the north west."

"A giant! Are the refugees in any danger?"

"No, sir. The beast seems to know enough to avoid large groups of people but there's more. The man that Mistress Nightingale was looking for is hunting the giant."

"You mean the Nord?"

Yes, sir, he seems to have made a profession out of hunting monsters."

"Show me the cave on the map. If there really is a giant in the Hinterlands, then we had best look into it before someone gets stomped."

"It's most likely going to be this hunter we are looking for if he thinks he can take on a giant single handed." Said Cassandra as they made there way to the cave.

...

The group came to the cave about twenty minutes later after taking the road east and making a quick hike over a few hills. The cave itself was a huge, gapping hole in a cliff side that could was easily three stories tall. It looked as if you could fit a barn inside without even scratching the paint.

Around the mouth of the cave where animal bones of all sizes scattered around on the ground. Some looked old and brittle while others where new, still having some scrapes of meat on them. On closer inspection, some of the bones didn't belong to animals at all.

Maxwell and the others moved closer to cave mouth but stopped when they saw the pile of fresh corpses sitting just before the entrance to the cave.

"Bandits," Cassandra said as they moved closer, "Looks like they have been dumped here for the giant to dispose of."

"What a lovely fellow, that giant. Helping out his community like that." Maxwell said with a chuckle.

"They look fresh." said Iron Bull, "Can't be more than an hour dead."

"Then why hasn't the giant eaten them yet?"

"Oh shit! I'be seen this before with the Chargers. They're-"

The ground shook as a massive stomping sound came from with in the cave coming closer and accompanied by a huge rumbling bellow.

"-giant bait." Bull finished with a sigh and drew his great axe as the stomping came closer.

In no time the giant emerged from its lair and roared. The beast stood taller than a house and was naked except for large patches of fur that covered its forearms, torso, and calves. Two huge, curved tusks jutted from the creatures mouth and stared at the group with a dumb expression on its face before eventually deciding they were a threat.

The giant roared again, pounding its chest and looked like it was about to charge. Maxwell stood, sword drawn, ready for the attack when suddenly, almost out of nowhere, a man leaped from a ledge over looking the cave entrance and landed on the giant. The man drove his broad sword into the soft spot on the Giants shoulder. The beast screamed and fell to its hands and knees with a mighty thud. The man leaped off the giant and, before Maxwell could even blink, he drove his bloodied sword into the giant's right eye socket. The monster went rigid for a moment and then collapsed dead.

"Okay, credit where it's due," Bull said as they all stared at what just happened, "that was badass."

The four adventures approached the man, who turned around and gave Maxwell a good look at him.

The man looked like he was in his twenties or his thirties but his long, ghost white hair and skin made him look mabey twenty years older. He wore his hair tied back into a ponytail and he had a large scar that crossed over his left eye. A couple other, smaller scar marked his strong face and he wore a pair of well worn traveling boots, leather breeches, and a chainmail shirt beneath a studded leather jacket with matching studded gloves. He still held his bloodied sword in one hand and wore a second sword across his back like a quiver of arrows.

"Who are you?" He said in a deep, baritone voice

"I am Maxwell Trevelyan, of the Inquisition," Maxwell said in his most authoritative voice, "and we are looking for a Nord hunter. I assume that's you?"

"Aye." The man said, his voice betrayed no emotions as he regarded Maxwell with a blank stare but it was then that Maxwell noticed his eyes which were a bright, almost glowing yellow with verticle, slitted pupils like a cat's or a snake's.

"I've heard of your unique talents and think that you could help the Inquisition."

"I don't know a damn thing about you or this Inquisition everyone keeps talking about. All I know is that everyone from here to the coast won't shut up about it."

"That sounds about right."

"Regardless I'm not signing up with anyone or anything." The man said as he lifted his sword and chopped off one of the giant's tusks.

"We are gathering everything and everyone we can to close the Breach and seal the hole in the sky." Maxwell explained and the man paused for a moment.

"And how exactly are you going to do that? I know that if it were easy then there wouldn't be demons running all over the hillsides."

"I am the Herald of Andraste. I have power over the Fade Rifts with this mark." He insisted, purposefully making the mark on his hand glow. The man, however, seemed unfazed by it.

"Anyone with even a spark of magic in their blood could pull off parlor tricks like that and so far, all you've told me is that you are gathering an army because you 'might' be a herald of some goddess. Either way I have no interest in joining you." With that the man grabbed a rag out of a pouch on his belt and began wiping the blood off his sword, as if the four travelers were never even there.

"Where are you from, might I ask?" said Maxwell, causing the man to pause

"No where," he said as he shot Maxwell a suspicious look, "but if you want to be technical about it, Rivia."

"And do you think that the massive hole in the sky isn't a matter of concern for the Northern Kingdoms or Rivia?"

"And I'm to believe that you have the solution to hole in the sky?"

"With the mark on my hand, I can control the Rifts and, therefore, I can seal the the Breach."

"And yet demons still rain from the sky." The man said, crossing his arms, "If it were as easy as you say, you would have done it already."

"I need a strong enough sorce of magic to seal the Breach and for that the Inquisition needs allies."

"Hmph," the man grunted, thinking over what Maxwell had just said, "I care little of what happens to the Northern Kingdoms but there are people I hold dear back home. If I were to join this Inquistion, what would be involved?"

"You would follow my orders or the orders of the Inquistion's spymaster, general, or ambassador. You would help us to close the Breach, hunt demons, and restore order where it is needed."

"If I'm to do this, I have some conditions."

"Name them."

"I'm no lap dog. If you want me to take orders, I will take them from you and no one else. I make no promises and swear no oaths. The second I begin to disagree with how you lead this Inquistion, I'm gone. I also won't convert to your religion and I don't work for free."

"I promise you, no one will try to convert you and you can work out the terms of your pay with our ambassador. As for taking orders, I see no reason to object to your demands. I will need to know your name."

"It's Geralt," he the man said, sheathing his sword across his back and extended a hand to Maxwell, "Geralt of Rivia."

"Welcome to the Inquisition, Geralt of Rivia." Maxwell said, as they shook hands.

**...**

**And that is the end of the first chapter, it's shorter than I would like but I will be changing that in later chapters. I haven't quite figured out where this is in the Witcher storyline but I will be following the events of Dragon Age: Inquisition with Geralt as the Inquisition's newest volunteer. Explanations for why Geralt is in Thedas and things like that are coming, I promise you. Please remember to follow, favorite, and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lone Wolf**

**Chapter 2: The Wolf Meets the Pack**

**...**

**What's up babies! I know long hiatus from writing, I'm not going to apologize or make promises I might not keep. Just hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**...**

Maxwell awoke in his bed and stretched lazily as he looked about his quarters and remembered the previous day. After meeting with Geralt, he and the others headed to Redcliff to meet with mages while Geralt agreed to meet them back at Haven after turning in the bounty for the giant. At Redcliff Maxwell expected to find Grand Enchanter Fiona and the Mage Rebellion but what he did not expect was one Magister Alexius and his to be there as well. What he expected even less was Alexius's son to slip him a note leading him to the demon filled chantry where a flamboyant Tevinter mage by the name of Dorian could explain how Alexius had apparently altered time just to arrive before Maxwell and steal the mages out from under him. Then to top it all off, there was now a Tevinter cult by the name of the Venitori out to get him and some mysterious "Elder One" who wanted him dead. Now Maxwell was faced with an even more impossible decision than before. Either he risk facing a desperate Magister who was fully willing to alter time itself to achieve his goals and risk losing the Templars, who had remained completely silent since Val Royeaux doing Maker knows what at Therinfall Redoubt. Or he could go to the Templars, having no idea what he will find in their castle, and risk losing the entire Mage Rebellion to the Imperium.

Maxwell groaned and slowly pulled himself out of bed. As soon as he got back to Haven he had collapsed onto his bed and slept for almost twelve solid hours while Cassandra filled in his advisers. Thankfully it was quite late so they did not mind Maxwell leaving the full debriefing till the next day. Maxwell groaned again at the thought of the meeting as he strapped on his armor. He knew it was important to coordinate the Inquisition's activities but there are only so many hours of debate and field reports one can take.

After a moment of consideration, Maxwell decided instead to check in with his companions and advisers individually rather than go straight to another stuffy meeting. He was also rather curious about the Inquisition's newest agent and wanted to see what everyone else thought of him. Maxwell smiled and hopped off the bed with a new purpose and walked off to meet with his inner circle.

...

First on the list was Josephine. The Antivan Ambassador of the Inquisition had her office right across the hall from Maxwell's quarters. Maxwell knocked twice on the door for manners and entered.

Researcher Mineave, who shared the room with Josephine, was out but the ambassador was at her desk scribbling away on some document or treaty. The dark skinned woman looked up from her scribbling to see who it was and then straightened up slightly.

"Ah, good morning Lord Trevelyan, or afternoon depending on how you look at it." The ambassador said with a small smile, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Just checking in with you Lady Montilyet, anything I should know about?"

"Nothing in particular although there is a delicate matter that you should be aware of."

"What is it?"

"That man sent here, what was his name? Geralt? Yes well, many people have expressed some concerns about him."

"Like?" Maxwell didn't like where this was going

"Like as to where he came from, who he is, or whether or not he's even human. No one seems to know what to make of him and that makes people uneasy."

"Do you share in these concerns?"

"Well mostly no, but I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious or a little wary. You must admit he is a little off putting with his particular mannerism and... well..."

"Wait. You're not scared of him, are you?"

"No! That's not it at all!" Josephine said before blushing slightly,"Sort of...Maybe."

"Yeah, you should be careful. He might steal a child or two while we're not looking." Maxwell quipped, "Who ever or what ever he is, we have a contract with now and he doesn't seem like a man who would break his word."

"Yes, of course, what sorry sort of ambassador would I be if I started judging some one I only just met." Josephine said, chastising herself, "Also, about the contract. It would seem our newest recruit has a mind for business. Its been a while since I had to haggle as hard as I did."

"That bad?" Maxwell chuckled

"Thought we we're going to lose half our gold reserves for awhile but we managed to reach a compromise."

"Well I'll let you get back to it then."

Maxwell exited Josephine's office and moved on to the next person on his list, Vivienne.

"Good morning, Madame De Fer." he said, finding the court enchanter in her usual spot by the entrance to the chantry

"I believe you mean good afternoon, darling." she said, wearing one of her more casual dresses or at least what the former arcane adviser to the Empress of Orlais considered casual, "Although after yesterday's journey I hardly blame you, dear."

"So I'm going around trying to get people's opinions of our newest member. Any thoughts?"

"Oh you mean the scar faced one with the glowing eyes and snow white hair? Or do you mean one of those fresh faced recruits that just arrived this morning?" she jested

"Oh the recruits definitely. There was this one, Gendric I think. Red hair, freckles, doesn't have a clue which end of a sword to use." he jested back, "Of course I'm talking about Geralt."

"Ha! Well all joking aside, I haven't really know him for more than a few hours but he reminds me of one of those veteran generals you would sometimes see at court. You can plainly see he's been in one to many battles for his liking and he's more accustomed to following his own commands."

"What your describing, my Lady, is one real hard ass."

"Quite so. However, do be careful around him, my dear. Anyone will tell you not to underestimate that one."

"Noted, always a pleasure Vivienne."

With that Maxwell left the chantry and stepped out into the wind and snow of the Frostbacks. Before him was Haven, a small pilgrim village turned military encampment. A handful of small houses and many more tents stood to keep out the biting chill of the mountain air alongside about half a dozen statues of Andraste scattered around. right across the small courtyard was a larger tent that housed two tables, dozens of scrolls, and one very worried looking spy master.

"Greetings, Lelianna, are you alright?" Maxwell said upon seeing the look on the red headed woman's face

"Oh I'm fine, Herald. I'm just looking over some reports." she said, looking up from the scroll covered table

"What reports could possibly cause our fearless spy master pause?"

"Ha! Oh, I am far from fearless, but these reports aren't frightening just insufferably irritating."

"Now I am truly intrigued. What are the reports about?"

"Our newest member, Geralt, who I assume you came to ask my opinion of."

"Wait, could you possibly know that?"

"You do that with every new note worthy member you recruit." She said with a grin, "As for the reports, I decided to do the usual background check but, since I don't have any agents on the eastern continent, I decided to track down the sailors who gave him passage. Apparently he is a quite famous witcher, that's an individual that hunts monsters for coin."

"Interesting, learn anything else?"

"The rest of the information I can gather are tales of his exploits, which range from far fetched to plain bizarre, and extremely varied opinions of him. Apparently, half the people who know of him think he's a champion among champions while the other half think him a demon made flesh." Lelianna rubbed her brow as if trying to make sense of it all

"And what is your opinion of the man personally?" Maxwell questioned, raising an eyebrow

"My opinion is that he is a mystery and mysteries and spy masters don't mix well. If you can learn something when you talk to him that may bring some clarity, it would be much appreciated, Herald."

"As our Lady Nightingale wishes." Maxwell said giving a small mock bow, eliciting a chuckle from Lelliana as she got back to work

After that Maxwell decided to swing by Haven's own local tavern, The Singing Maiden. He opened the door and the warm air heated by the roaring hearth swept over him. Just as the minstrel began singing Empress of Fire, Maxwell found a seat next to his favorite city elf/vigilante/common criminal, Sera.

Sera was wearing her usual raggedy, red tunic and plaid weave pants. Her blonde hair was messy as usual and haphazardly cut, reaching just past her pointed ears.

"Hey, you!" She said cheerfully, "Nice of the big bad Herald to remember to visit down hear once in a while, eh."

"Once in a while? Sera, I was hear just yesterday."

"Ah, I know just poking fun at you, oh Lord Trevelyan. You know, poke poke nudge nudge and all that rot." Sera said then thought for a moment and suddenly started giggling uncontrollably, "Hehehehe! Poke and nudge, if you think about it differently it sounds like-"

"Sera! Just stop right there before you say something I can't un-imagine !" Maxwell said frantically

"Ha! So stupid!" Sera started laughing again, "So what you want to talk about, oh Herald?"

"I'm looking for opinions on our latest recruit."

"You mean the one with the eyes and the hair? Ugh, creepy!" Sera shuddered a bit

"That's all you got for me? He's creepy?"

"Well you've seen him, right? All quite and spooky. I mean looks like he can break faces just by looking at you which is great as long as its the baddies face and not mine."

"So you think he's creepy but you want him on your side in a fight?

"Well I heard he killed a giant by him self so he fights good, yeah? He wears a lot of armor and carries some big swords so I think it's like me and Cassandra, but with more weirdness. I'm gonna be putting him in between me and whatever we're hitting that's for certain. Still, those eyes are just...Ugh!"

"Well good luck with that... I guess." Maxwell said as he got up to leave

Exiting the tavern, Maxwell walked a small flight of stares to the alchemist's cabin wear Solas usually loitered about. The bald elf was exactly wear he always was, standing on the top of the small hill by his cabin looking up at the Breach dressed in his usual robes made from simple cloth. The rift mage looked away from the swirling green vortex in the sky as Maxwell approached and smiled.

"Sleep well, my friend?" he asked wryly

"Is everyone going to comment on my sleeping habits today?"

"With the group you've put together, I doubt any one will pass up the chance for harmless mockery. That's why I try my best not to give them any ammunition."

"I didn't think you were one to practice exercises in futility, Solas." Maxwell said to which the elven mage chuckled

"Quite so, now is there something you need of me?"

"Any thoughts on the newest member of the Inquisition?"

"You mean Geralt?"

"On a first name basis with him all ready are we?" Maxwell asked, raising an eyebrow

"I saw him arrive in camp yesterday and was intrigued enough to ask him some questions. Unlike other members of the Inquisition I don't shy away from different."

"And what was you're read on him?"

"He's more than your run of the mill mercenary, that's certain. He's also smarter than he appears. I even had a pleasant conversation."

"What about?"

"Strangely enough, the principles of magical theory and their applications on the physical world."

"Really?"

"We also got into a lengthy philosophical debate about the the separation of good and evil. As I said, he's smarter than he appears."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks Solas."

Maxwell walked down the steps leading to Solas's cabin and made his way to the center of Haven where he knew he would find the next person on his list: Varric Tethris. The dwarf was hutled by the fire next to the small tent he had set up for himself below the chantry courtyard. The famous writer, adventurer, rogue, and un-dwarfiest dwarf in the history of Thedas was wearing his usual breaches and red, silk button down shirt that he, for whatever reason, always left slightly open despite whatever the weather was like. Varric's brown hair was tied back into a small pony tail and he wore the same insufferable smirk on his squat face. His somewhat rugged handsomeness was accentuated by a few small scars scattered about his face and a nose that had been previously broken and healed slightly off center. While he wasn't wearing his cherished crossbow, Bianca, Maxwell had the sneaking suspicion that the rogue had her close by. As he approached the dwarf smiled and stood up to greet him.

"Inquisitor, always nice to see the guy who has us all shivering to death in the middle of the Frostbacks." he said, half joking

"What are you complaining about? With all that bountiful chest hair you should be the most comfortable of any of us."

"Hey now! If I didn't complain all you tall people would just trip all over me."

"Right." Maxwell chuckled, rolling his eyes, "Anyways, I was hoping our illustrious story teller could enlighten me about something."

"Well then shoot."

"I figured you're pretty good at reading people so-"

"This is about... what's his name? Geralt, right?"

"Very perceptive, Master Tethras. What gave it away?"

"Whenever something out of the ordinary happens, sooner or later someone asks me about it. It was the same with me and Hawk back in Kirkwall."

"What's so out of the ordinary about Geralt? Aside from his appearance."

"Not much, he actually would seem like a completely normal guy if it weren't for his looks. You can tell he's seen a thing or two though. It's written all over his face." Varric explained then thought for a moment about what he had just said, "No pun intended by the way."

"Really? No pun intended at all?" Maxwell asked, skeptically

"Look if I do ever try and tell a joke that bad on purpose then you have my full blessings to shoot me with Bianca."

"Yeah, I'll be sure to hold you to that. By the way, Have you seen Geralt anywhere?"

"I think I saw him heading out the front gate if you're looking for him. Tell me what you think of him, I still haven't figured out a good nickname for him."

As Maxwell walked towards the gates to exit Haven, a few of the guards, and even some of the workers tending to their daily duties, stopped what they were doing to bow as Maxwell passed them by before they opened the gate for him.

_'As if I needed any more things to remind me of the weight of the world being dropped on my shoulders, now I have people bowing as I walk by them in the street. Just perfect.'_ He thought to himself

Out side the walls of Haven, recruits sparred in the practice fields and wagons full of food and materials were pulled along a narrow road to be stored in the cellars of the Chantry. Walking towards the training grounds, Maxwell spied two more people to talk to. The first was Cullen, former knight-commander and general of the Inquisition's army. His wavy blonde hair was neatly combed back despite the cold winds and his armor shined brightly as he tried to talk to about three different messengers at once. The second was Cassandra, the dark haired Seeker was currently bashing a training dummy to splinters in her usual Seeker armor.

Seeing the look on Cassandra's face, Maxwell decided that it was better to let her keep hitting something for a few more minutes before talking to her so he approached Cullen instead.

"Alright give me a moment to breath for Andraste's sake!" Cullen sighed before pointing to each one of the messengers, "You tell the merchants that if they want to sell us equipment they have to go through Josephine. You tell Agent Whatever-His-Name-Is to stop sending his reports to me and get Leliana handle her own people. And you tell both the mage and Templar recruits that their petty grievances with each other can wait until the damn sky isn't spitting demons at us!"

"Yes, sir!" The three said in unison before leaving to their appointed tasks

"Hello commander, got time in your schedule to talk? Or at the very least breath?"

"Despite people's best efforts, yes to both." Cullen said, standing just a little bit straighter as Maxwell approached, "Anything you need?"

"I'm getting everyone's opinions on Geralt. Perhaps you've seen him?" Maxwell asked

"Oh I've seen him and more importantly I've seen a dozen others like him." he responded, brows furrowing slightly

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, he's got the look of a veteran and walks like he's seen the darker side of the world. I used to be the same way not so many years ago and I'd rather not think to hard on that. Never the less, I won't judge him before I get to know him. I've made that mistake before and don't plan on repeating myself."

"Good advice," Maxwell said, giving Cullen a friendly smile which he thankfully returned, "I'll talk to you later, Cullen."

Next was Cassandra, who actually managed to take the head of one of the training dummies.

"I said it before and I'll say it again, we need stronger dummies." Maxwell joked

"Good to know that you took my advice on hanging on to that sense of humor to heart." She smiled, wiping the sweat from her brow

"So are you okay or do you just hold some natural resentment towards wooden men?"

"Thank you for the concern Herald, but I'm fine." She said reassuringly, "Better I take my frustrations out decapitating wooden men than real ones."

"True enough, I tried it the other way around once but everyone kept giving me the strangest looks."

"I'm sure, was there something you need?"

"Any opinions on Geralt?"

"The hunter we recruited yesterday? Can't say I know him very well but then again he did kill a giant single handedly so I know enough to want him on our side. Other than that he's an enigma so I would advise caution."

"You always say that."

"True but maybe its because its good advice."

"Maybe," Maxwell smiled, "By the way, have you seen where he went?"

"I last saw him heading towards the smithy but I'm not sure. I was making an effort not to stare."

"Talk to you later, Cassandra."

Next up on the list was everyone's favorite one-eyed mountain of meat and horns, The Iron Bull. The mercenary chief slash Qunari spy was at his usual spot, camped out side Haven's gates with the rest of the Chargers. However, today there was no Cremisius at his side.

"Hey Boss!" the one-eyed giant shouted in his usual booming voice

"Hey Bull, where's Cremisius?"

"Oh, Krem? He and the rest of the chargers are off on one of Cullen's patrol routes, apparently they felt they were getting soft and wanted something to do."

"Oh really? Instead of staying at Haven where do only warm beds and cold ales are for miles around they decide to march for hours and hours through the snow, wind, and ice?"

"Ha Ha! Alright you caught me. I was the one thinking they had gone soft and decided to send them on patrol. Damn boss, if you ever end up converting to the Qun ask to be a Ben-Hassrath. They won't even pretend to listen but you got the brains for it."

"You flatter me Bull, I'm also a little unsettled, but still I'm flattered."

"Happy to help. So anyways, did you need something?"

"Trying to get ever ones opinions on Geralt."

"Who? Oh, you mean the new guy. Well I watched him take down a giant so he's okay in my books but if you're asking what's my read on him: He's a hell of a fighter with a long life, a rough past, and he's smart enough to survive both. Can't explain the eye's but there's probably a weird reason for that."

"You got all that just from looking at him? No wait, please don't say-"

"Ben-Hassarath training!" Bull interrupted, a knowing smirk on his face

"Yeah, I walked right into that one." Maxwell sighed

"Yes you did." Bull chuckled

Every time Maxwell talked to Bull the Ben-Hassarath came up sooner or later. After their fourth conversation in a row, it began to grate on his nerves and by the sixth Bull had picked up on that. Now he didn't even try to hide that he was doing on purpose now.

"Alright, alright, I'm going to go before you bring up Ben-Hassarath again and I decide to make you join the chargers on patrol."

"Ha! See you boss!"

Maxwell finally made his way to the smithy but saw no sign of Geralt. However he did see Warden Blackwall sitting on a crate, quietly sharpening his long sword. The Grey Warden was wearing the sliver, grey padded coat he usually wore under his armor and, as usual, it was immaculate in just about every way. Not a single wrinkle along the sleeves or the torso, not a spot on the coat or his brown leather leggings, and the buttons shine like little gems stuck to his chest. Even his thick beard and mustache were trimmed and combed

"Blackwall." Maxwell greeted simply

"Need something?" Balckwall asked, equally simple as per their usual exchange

"I was looking for our newest recruit."

"Tall, white hair, and can freeze a lake with a glance?"

"That's the one."

"He's a little further up the road, I think. I asked him if he was looking for something and he said he wanted to take a closer look at the Breach."

"And you just let him go all by himself to the massive hole in the sky that spits out demons?"

"I did offer to come along but he said he wouldn't get to close. Besides he definitely looks like he can handle himself so decided to leave him be. Especially since I heard he slew a giant by himself."

"Sorry, didn't mean anything by it. I just wanted to make sure we didn't lose the new guy on his first day."

"None taken and don't worry, he'll be fine as long as he doesn't start poking it with a stick."

"Well while I'm here, what's your read on him?"

"He's got the look of a veteran. I've seen it plenty of times among the Wardens. Other than that I can't say, I'm not in the habit of judging people I just met."

"Alright, I'm going to go find him before he opens a second Breach."

"Take care." Blackwall said, and with that he went back to sharpening

Maxwell walked further up the road a ways before he found who he was looking for. Standing on the top of a large hill was Geralt. The witcher had his back to him and was staring up at the Breach. With his pale skin and his white hair tied back into a high pony tail he would be very difficult to make out in the snowy weather were it not for his close and the sickly green sky before him. His clothes had changed since Maxwell had seen him last, instead of the studded leather jacket over a chain mail shirt he wore a sort of chin mail plate armor that covered his shoulders as well as his torso with long leather sleeves and pants. He also wore studded leather gauntlets as well as matching boots and two swords strapped to his back.

"Quite a sight isn't it?" Geralt said, with out turning, as Maxwell approached

_'How could he hear me coming over the wind?'_ Maxwell thought

"It most certainly is."

"And you climbed out of that?"

"More like I was spat out, half dead. So what are you doing out here."

"My job."

"What?"

"I have a contract with the Inquisition to fight by your side personally and help you clothes the Breach. I've come across many curses and spells gone wrong in my time but this makes every single one look like the work of a side show carnival act. I was hoping to apply my expertise but this is out of my skill range." Geralt explained, not once looking away from the green vortex in the sky

"What exactly is your expertise?"

"I'm a witcher, a monster hunter for hire. I kill dangerous beasts that ordinary men have nightmares about. I also break curses and lift spells but that's not the question you're asking your self."

"Um... okay... then what am I asking myself?" Maxwell asked cautiously, and this time Geralt turned to him and fixed his steely gaze on him. Maxwell looked into his yellow-gold catlike eyes but there was no anger or sadness or joy on his face. There was just a calm focus about him as if everything simply slid off him.

"You're asking yourself, who the hell is this man before me and just what the fuck is he." Geralt said without batting an eye

"Um..." was all Maxwell could muster as the comment threw him off guard. As he tried to think of a response he couldn't quite shake the feeling that Geralt was right.

"Don't worry, I'm not offended. Everyone asks me sooner or later. So like I said, I'm a witcher, a hunter of monsters and breaker of curses. Witchers are trained almost all our lives. We are tutored in sorcery, alchemy, and most of all swordsmanship since childhood. Then as a final part of our training, we are put through whats called the Trials of the Grasses where we're fed potions and mutagens to alter our bodies to be faster, stronger, and more agile than any normal man or woman. It also turns our irises bright yellow and our pupils become slits. It also has side effects sometimes such loss of pigmentation." He explained, calm as ever gesturing to his eyes, skin, and hair as he talked, "So any thoughts?"

"Wow, that's... amazing to say the least." Maxwell said as he tried to digest everything he had just heard, "What's the story behind the two swords?"

" It's standard witcher gear. No story at all really other than there pretty hard to make. Ones made of a meteorite steel alloy and the other is steal plated with meteorite silver alloy. Both have been inscribed with runes of various nature for added effectiveness."

"Meteorites?"

"Yeah, falling stars if you're feeling particularly romantic. The ores inside have special properties and make truly exceptional weapons."

"Okay but why two?"

"Many monsters are magic by nature such as undead, dragons, demons, and wraiths. Silver is one of the few substances that naturally disrupt magic, especially when enchanted. However, silver is brittle when compared to steal so we're taught to carry two swords. One for monsters, one for men."

"Well, well, you certainly aren't dull company, Geralt." Maxwell said, completely absorbed by what he was hearing, "So any professional tips regarding the Breach?"

"Meaning do I know how to close it?" Geralt looked back up at the swirling green vortex, looking deep in thought "Spells of this scale are usually only achieved through blood curses or exceptionally powerful artifacts. From what I've seen and heard, it's most likely the latter so to close it we either need the original artifact or a substitute. In this case, the mark on your hand."

"Last time we met you doubted I could close rifts at all."

"It was never your ability to close rifts that I doubted. It was the stories of how you were sent by some goddess or some such that I didn't believe."

"Well you're not the only one." Maxwell said, solemnly looking down to his palm, "And it's Andraste by the way. Might want to learn that name, you'll hear it enough times that's for certain."

"Noted, now like I was saying the mark is the key but it needs more power to work on the scale we need it to work. So either get enough power to force the Breach close or suppress the energies surrounding the Breach to work with the power you all ready have. Until then there may be some demons or wraiths to contend with so if your men have any need to go near the Breach either make sure they have plenty of back up or have them carry silver plated weapons. Expensive, I know, but effective." Geralt explained in a way that gave off this aura of professionalism and trustworthiness. Like no matter how outlandish the idea or the method was, it would work if he showed you how to do it.

"Hmph, I'll have to remember to tell Cullen that. Anything else?"

"I have some bombs and traps that I use on hunts that might give your soldiers and scouts an edge on missions. Other than that I got my sword ready when you need me."

"In that case lets go see if we can't introduce you to the others."

"You mean put there minds at ease about how I look?" Geralt said but by his tone Maxwell knew he wasn't offended

"Well that and I'm going to freeze to death soon and I could use a good ale."

"Got any vodka in that tavern I saw?"

"Ha! Your going to fit in fine, Geralt." Maxwell chuckled as the two of them started back towards Haven

...


End file.
